


Not Alone

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Fictober 2019 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fictober 2019, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: After getting back to the bunker, Dean breaks down, the resident angel then finds him and offers him what little comfort he can. Truthfully they both need the comfort.Day twelve of the Fictober challenge.





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhh my keyboard finally left the factory! That means longer fics and updates may be coming soon.  
Prompt: 2 am

Dean remembered how Castiel had heard him crying the night before.

When the door opened Cas saw the eldest Winchester kneeling on the floor beside his bed with his head held in his hands, sobbing.

"Dean, you're crying." It wasn't so much of a question as it was a statement but either way the hunter shook his head.

"No, I'm not!" The words weren't much more than a sad sobbing and lacked any of the bite that Dean had been wanting them to convey.

Cas was already crouching beside him when Dean finally glanced toward the angel.

"You're usually a better liar, Dean."

"He's gone, Cas." Dean had never sounded quite so broken, "Jack's gone, and mom is gone again, everyone is gone." His voice wasn't much more than a weak whimper as he spoke.

"Not everyone is gone, you're here, Sam is still here, even I'm here, and with the three of us together, I'm positive we will get through this."

The next few hours were spent wrapped in a somewhat awkward but somehow comforting embrace until Dean finally pulled away and wiped the tears away from under his eyes.

"Would you like me to stay?"

"Please."

•••

The clock read two in the morning when Dean's eyes lazily opened.

Across his chest he felt a weight, not an unpleasant one though, he knew what the weight was, it was Cas.

"Are you feeling better?" The angel on his chest shifted slightly.

Although he doubted Cas could see, he nodded.

"I am, thank you for this, Cas," his voice was still thick with sleep as he whispered to the angel, "Think you could stick around until morning?"

"I had already planned to do just that," he replied.

With that, Dean wrapped his arms around the angel and buried his nose in his hair as he cuddled closer.

It seemed that Dean wasn't the only one that truly needed this comfort, but Cas did as well.

The gesture wasn't much, but just knowing someone was there, someone was close, it was a small relief for both of them.

It assured them that not everyone was gone and that they weren't alone.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://thevanillahorizon.tumblr.com)


End file.
